Masky
Masky is a contestant in BFMC who is played by MATT DB. Competition Summary *Episode 0: Masky signed up the first day the singups were released, just like most other people. *Episode 1: Masky successfully received ice cream from Cirno's Vending Machine, getting placed on the Yuyuko tribe (along with Coiny, Kite, Asthma Inhaler, Marble, Tiki, Butter, and Trophy). *Episode 2: Masky was not knocked off the bar, and knocked off Ping Pong Ball and Needle. His tribe won, and he got a Win Token. *Episode 3: Masky got 8/10 on the history test. His tribe was UFE, but he stayed safe from the vote. *Episode 4: Masky got ZONK'd very early on. Despite that, his tribe managed to be safe. *Episode 5: Masky only got 20 points in the challenge. He was put up for elimination, along with Soap, Butter, and Asthma Inhaler. *Episode 6: Masky got 17 likes and 4 dislikes, the least on his tribe. He was safe from elimination with a score of -13. In the challenge, Masky made it to the final bracket. His tribe was safe since he PM'd before Disc. He earned a Win Token. *Episode 7: Masky's token, the Migrate/Transport Token, made it into the game with a score of 22/26. His tribe was UFE, but he escaped the vote. He got a Win Token and a Migrate Token. *Episode 8: Masky got an 8/10 (and the bonus question, for 9/10), which was the same as most people on his tribe. His tribe was safe from elimination. *Episode 9: Masky chose A9, getting a Win Token. However, he was still UFE (along with most other contestants). *Episode 10: At elimination, Masky got 1 vote. He was safe. In the challenge, Masky was not tagged. *Episode 11: Masky chose the Dragon and Rock orbs. He was beaten in the first round by Test Tube. *Episode 12: Masky hit Coiny and Clock in Round 1 and 2, respectively. Both were put up for elimination. *Episode 13: Masky chose N and I, earning him 1.3 points. He was not put up for elimination, despite his team's loss. *Episode 14: Masky scored 9/20 on the Would You Rather? quiz. His team was safe from elimination thanks to Suitcase's Play Token. *Episode 15: Masky scored a 19 (2/3) on the BFMT Quiz. Thanks to his and Test Tube's high scores, his team was safe from elimination. *Episode 16: Masky chose the 4th Slot Machine. He only got 10 points, but his team was saved by Fly Swat's 1,000 points. *Episode 17: Masky scored 8 points on the Nutrition Quiz. His score was just barely enough to keep him safe from elimination. *Episode 18: Masky got a perfect score in the Math Matching contest, bringing his token total to 6 win tokens and a Migrate Token. *Episode 19: Masky used a WT to check two cities. He chose the two most chosen cities, easily earning immunity. *Episode 20: Masky chose Over You by Chris Daughtry. His song beat Candy's song (tie broken by Trophy), but lost to Milk's song. Masky was safe. *Episode 21: Masky completed the history timeline with no mistakes. He was safe from elimination, and won a win token. *Episode 22: Masky took a whopping 52 turns to get a bingo. His team 2.0 lost, and was put up for elimination. *Episode 23: At the elimination, Masky received 2 likes and no dislikes. He was safe. In the Pokemon challenge, Masky chose 438, which corresponded with Bonsly. Masky only earned 4 points in the challenge, but was not UFE. *Episode 24: Masky chose the Mac 'N' Cheese door twice and the Screaming Face door once. Afterwards, he chose 7A, which contained a star and 4 points. He was immune. *Episode 25: In the 2000-centric T/F quiz, Masky scored 19/20. He was not up for elimination. *Episode 26: Masky got 65% of his guesses correct in the button-pressing challenge. He was put up for elimination due to his team's poor performance. *Episode 27: Masky did not receive any likes or dislikes, as Tetris used his End Token. In the challenge, Masky chose Y and J, earning a low score of 44.4 %. He was UFE. *Episode 28: Masky received 5 likes, earning his first ever prize at elimination. He did not get any dislikes, and was safe. Challenge TBA. Token History Episode 2: Win Token Episode 3: N/A Episode 4: N/A Episode 5: N/A Episode 6: Win Token Episode 7: Win Token & Migrate Token Episode 8: N/A Episode 9: Win Token Episode 10: N/A Episode 11: N/A Episode 12: N/A Episode 13: N/A Episode 14: N/A Epsiode 15: Win Token Episode 16: N/A Episode 17: N/A Episode 18: Win Token Episode 19: Used Win Token, Lost 3 Win Tokens and Migrate Token Scramble Episode 20: Cirno Token and Tornado Token, Lost Win Token Scramble Episode 21: Win Token Episode 22: N/A Episode 23: N/A Episode 24: N/A Episode 25: N/A Episode 26: N/A Episode 27: N/A Episode 28: Win Token Token Possessions: Win Token (x3), Cirno Token (x1), Tornado Token (x1) Trivia *Total Likes: 24 *Total Dislikes: 5 *Masky is the only contestant in the whole game whose user has a name that is both ALL CAPS and spaced. (BFDIBOYERSFTW is all-caps, but not spaced). *Masky's tribe, Yuyuko, has been put up for elimination in every odd-numbered challenge (except 1B), meaning Retro has made every single elimination for Yuyuko (4A, 6A, and 8A). *Masky is a female character, but her user is a male (which is why "he" is used instead of "she".) *Masky has the third most posts on the Battle for Magic City forum. WhaiJay has a lot more, and JCLKay2 has a little more. *Masky had been UFE every four eliminations during the tribal stage(2B, 3B, 4B, 5B, 6B, 7B, 8B, 9B) *Masky has not received a dislike since 9B/10A. *Naz said he wanted Masky to win in Ask Nazrininator Season 2 Episode 3. Category:Contestants Category:Yuyuko Tribe Category:New Contestants Category:Object Overload Characters Category:Team Cirno Category:Arms and Legs Category:BFMC Contestants Category:Original